Berrypaw
"what comes up has to come down, run and jump, hop and skip - that's the story of life my friend.." ~ Berrypaw Berrypaw is a mysterious and magical creature that embodies freedom in the most extreme of forms, to Berrypaw the world is a playground and he acts accordingly - yet unlike his eternal nemesis in the cosmic circle Sharptooth he is neither malicious nor cruel but rather a powerful and learned teacher who aids others in many varied ways, though his methods and reasoning are beyond the understanding of most humans. Berrypaw was a temporary member of the Guardian Squad until he decided that his free spirit could not be tied to one team or morality and he left - his departure from the group was greeted with mixed reviews as half the team were glad to be rid of the great trickster while the other half felt they had lost a valuable ally. History Origin Berrypaw came into existence sometime after the destruction of the Primal Gods but before the formation of the current Hall Of Gods - making him one of the enigmatic "Wanderers", magical beings that acted as substitutes for the gods during the period of time between the end of the Primal Gods and the creation of the Hall Of Gods: Berrypaw has been known by many names but has always embodied freedom in its most extreme form, havng the attitude of a trickster and traveller he never stays in one place for very long and although loyal to those who treat him and others with respect he can be rather reckless and cares more for individual freedom than law or order. Early Years In the "early years" Berrypaw travelled the world as a teacher of sorts, helping people to experience the joys of a life of freedom but in the process made an enemy of the malignant Sharptooth, a fellow "Wanderer" who saw his position as a means of mistreating others, the two quickly became enemies and it would start what has been described as an eternal struggle between the two beings. Modern Era Due to the immortal nature of both Berrypaw and Sharptooth the two would continue their ancient battle of wits into the modern era and although they remained somewhat fixated on their goals the two managed to adapt surprisingly well to the drastic changes that the world went through: Berrypaw was saddened by the destruction and misery many humans had experienced but felt that ultimately this was a means to teach humanity how to be truly free - Sharptooth had no real care about humanity's plight but knew how Berrypaw cared for them so instantly began to harass humanity further so as to provoke the ire of his eternal enemy. Time With Guardian Squad Berrypaw would eventually be persuaded to join Guardian Squad as a hero and fought with the group against a collection of threats, however he never really felt comfortable with the restraint required to be a true superhero - often overstepping his boundaries and causing chaos both for enemies and allies alike. He did get along well with fellow trickster Spiral but was seen as a bad influence on the young mutant by Stella, who was already concerned that Spiral wasn't serious enough about his responsibilities or the dangers of being a hero. Going Solo After a short stay with Guardian Squad Berrypaw decided the life of a superhero was not for him and he broke away from the team - deciding to return to his life as a "Wanderer" and began his mission of teaching people about freedom in his own unique way, likewise when Berrypaw quit Guardian Squad Sharptooth pursued him and the two restarted their old feud. Time Breaker Berrypaw and Sharptooth's feud would finally come to a dramatic conclusion when Sharptooth managed to gain possession of the Eternity Emblem - which transformed him into the godlike "Time Breaker". Berrypaw, alongside Hourglass, gathered several heroes from across the world to combat "Time Breaker" and prevent him from taking over the cosmos: at the end of this battle Sharptooth was depowered back to his original state and although Father Time wished to erase him from existence Berrypaw made a plea of Sharptooth's behalf, promising the entity that he would watch over Sharptooth and ensure he never again endangered the cosmos. Father Time agreed (thanks in part to Hourglass' intervention) and Berrypaw saved his nemesis from destruction - though Sharptooth declared the act had "changed nothing" and the two went their separate ways. Current Affairs Berrypaw is currently back to his old wandering ways and has encountered a young mutant boy known as Sparky - a runaway from a poor colony - Berrypaw is acting as the child's mentor and guardian until he can get him back with his family but as usual Sharptooth has other plans.. Appearance Berrypaw tends to be 5ft 4in tall and of a slim build, though he can take any form he pleases due to his reality-warping capabilities - he tends to be an African-American male but much like Sharptooth can change his race or gender at will: he likes to dress in a red shirt and jeans with his hands and feet left bare but has taken to wearing sandals in the modern age. In all of his forms Berrypaw has unusual purple eye coloration, which betrays his true nature - he can't seem to alter this trait but often overcomes it by simply wearing sunglasses or wearing his hair over his eyes. Powers and Abilities Berrypaw is a magical being that embodies freedom, thus has a number of superhuman abilities - so far Berrypaw has displayed the following: *Reality-Warping (Class B) (Berrypaw has almost unlimited reality-warping capability, making him potentially one of the most powerful beings on Earth - though his reality-warping has limitations (unlike beings that possess Class A Reality-Warping): also due to the fact Berrypaw's reality-warping is not Class A all changes that occur fade away once Berrypaw has left the area, his powers can also only effect a maximum range of 70 miles) *Immortality (Berrypaw is immune to ageing, disease or conventional injury) *Enhanced Intelligence (Berrypaw has great intelligence due to his age and influence - plus is an avid learner) Category:Grey Morality Category:Queen Misery